


I'd Just as Soon Kiss a Wookie

by Kacka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacka/pseuds/Kacka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is suspicious when he finds out Clarke isn't planning to go with their friend group to the premiere of The Force Awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Just as Soon Kiss a Wookie

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE NO SPOILERS but if you haven't seen it yet and are super worried about it, I won't be offended if you don't read this :) Hope you like it!

If there’s one thing Bellamy Blake knows about, it’s Star Wars. He knows the names of all the characters– even the minor ones– and he knows the lore and the details that don’t even get fully explained in the movies. He’s watched the behind-the-scenes footage and read cast interviews. He even managed to work references into one of his history papers in college. He’s a bona fide Star Wars _geek_ , and he’s been known to boast his knowledge on that topic until Octavia is squirming in embarrassment.

 

But if there’s one thing Bellamy Blake knows about Star Wars, it’s how much the movies mean to Clarke.

 

She’s never said it outright, but he pays attention. Mostly because Clarke Griffin and Star Wars are two of his favorite topics (in that order). He’s seen the photos of her as a child dressed for Halloween as Queen Amidala, with Wells right beside her dressed like Yoda. He knows she not only owns all the movies, but owns them on _VHS_ because they’re the versions her dad bought for the two of them to watch together. Once when he’d spent the afternoon helping her and Octavia carry a new couch into their apartment, Clarke had offered him a Star Wars t-shirt to change into, the only thing she had that would fit him, and it had read ‘Jake Griffin’ on the tag.

 

So yeah, Bellamy knows that even if she wasn’t a huge fan of the series, it still means a lot to her because it was something she shared with Wells and Jake. And from the way she tenses every time the trailer pops up, he can tell she wishes she could share the new one with them, too.

 

When she cites disinterest to beg out of the midnight premiere with their friends, he’s suspicious. He quietly decides not to go, texting Octavia the night of, to tell her he has class too early the next day and that he’d catch it on the weekend when Raven and Jasper inevitably went back for round two.

 

 _I can’t decide if this makes you more or less of a nerd,_ she responds, but doesn’t argue.

 

Instead, he prints the ticket he bought for the theater that’s closer to Clarke’s apartment than the IMAX where their friends are headed, stuffs his coat pockets with twizzlers and junior mints (her favorites), and shows up a whole thirty minutes early to stake out good seats and keep an eye out for her. After ten minutes he realizes he’s going to be pretty disappointed if she doesn’t show up, but she sneaks into the back row about two minutes before the previews start.

 

He sneaks a picture of her playing candy crush on her phone, texting it to her with no caption, and waits.

 

Right as the lights dim and he’s decided he made a mistake, she lowers herself into the seat he’d saved for her and nudges his elbow.

 

“What are you doing here?” She hisses. At this volume, in the dark, he can’t tell if she’s pissed, but she did come to sit with him, so she can’t be too mad.

 

“I’m trying to watch this trailer.” He whispers back, keeping his eyes on the screen. After a couple of seconds– during which he is definitely _not_ paying any attention at all to the trailer that’s playing– he extracts a twizzler and takes a bite, tilting the bag so she can take one if she wants. She doesn’t at first, but he hears the plastic crinkle as the next trailer begins and has to hold in his smirk.

 

They mostly don’t interact during the movie, something Octavia has argued before as a reason movies shouldn’t be a first date activity, but he's aware of her the whole time. They both grin when the iconic music starts up, they both laugh and jump at the appropriate parts. When it comes to any part remotely related to family, Bellamy forces himself not to tense up and not to look over at her. Her arm brushes his when she goes for the candy, and he can hear her chuckle under her breath, sees her signature smirk in his peripheral vision when a line nods to one of the older movies. During _the_ scene– the heart wrenching, emotional scene that hits a little too close to home for Bellamy– he wills himself not to look over at her. He jumps when he feels her lace her fingers between his, but strokes her thumb reassuringly. She lets go sooner than he would’ve liked.

 

When the lights come back up and the credits roll, he starts to feel awkward. He hadn’t put any thought into what he was going to say to her because he figured the movie would be distracting enough, but now it’s over and he’s not quite sure what to do.

 

They don’t say much. He turns instinctively toward her place and she lets him walk her home without comment.

 

Only a few blocks from her place, he feels her hand slip into his again. He squeezes her fingers once, quick.

 

“So we basically have two options,” he says conversationally. “One, you pick a fight with me about anything even remotely related to Star Wars, and I will probably get worked up enough that we can just never acknowledge that this happened.” He sneaks a peek and she’s smiling a little, which he thinks is a good sign. If she’s laughing at him, they’re a little closer to the equilibrium of their normal friendship.

 

“And option two?” She prompts when he is too distracted to continue.

 

“Option two, you can talk to me. About your dad, about Wells, about… whatever, really. But you definitely don’t have to, so I thought I’d give you an out.”

 

“I just don’t usually talk about them with people,” she says, quiet. He waits her out, not wanting to scare her into silence. “It’s just–” she huffs, and he squeezes her fingers again in reassurance. “I don’t want to burden you guys with my emotional drama. You were all so excited about this movie, and I didn’t want to ruin it for you just because it was going to be hard for me. Does that make any sense?”

 

“Yeah, I get that. I never wanted to share about my mom being sick or not being able to afford the same stuff as my friends, growing up. But if I can take a little bit of your burden and make you feel better, well, that’s what I’d want to do.”

 

They reach her apartment building and he reluctantly lets go of her hand.

 

“Thanks for tonight,” she says, pecking him on the cheek before letting herself into her building. He’s glad she made a quick exit because he’s probably got an embarrassing look on his face.

 

Neither of them mention it to her other friends, which is just as well because he’s sure Octavia and Raven would give him a hard time. No one, least of all Bellamy, ever wants the two of them ganging up on him.

 

The next Friday he’s already changed into sweatpants and a ratty (but comfortable) t-shirt to spend the night in when he gets a text from Clarke. There’s no caption, it’s just a picture of his front door. He laughs and gets up to buzz her in.

 

“Cute,” he deadpans, swinging open the door. She’s standing there in leggings and her dad’s overly large Star Wars t-shirt, holding a six pack of beer, and he’s never had this exact fantasy but he’s pretty sure he will now.

 

“I thought so,” she grins. “I thought maybe we could re-watch the original trilogy. You know, if you’re not doing anything.”

 

“As you can see, I’m swamped,” he says, holding the door open wider to let her in. They order a pizza and settle in on his couch. He teases her for not having brought the movies with her.

 

“Under-prepared. It’s not like you, Griffin.”

 

“Shut up,” she says without heat, nudging him with her foot. “You don’t own a VCR. And I figured you were a big enough fan you’d have your own copies.”

 

“I bet everyone would have been up for this,” he points out, looking down at his DVDs instead of at her face. “Why’d you come here?”

 

“Watching Star Wars used to be some of my happiest memories. I was tired of feeling sad when I thought about them.”

 

He moves back to the couch and gives her a once-over.

 

“And they won’t make you feel sad this time?”

 

“That depends.”

 

“On what?”

 

Instead of answering, she leans forward and presses a quick kiss to his lips. It happens so fast he literally doesn’t have time to react before she’s sitting back and biting her lip nervously.

 

“Can– can we try that again?” He asks, reaching out for her as she grins and leans forward again and this time it’s everything he’s ever imagined.

 

They break it up when the pizza arrives, but when he settles back on the couch and starts the movie, she curls into his side automatically.

 

“I’m not going to be sad this time because you make me happy,” she tells him while the intro text rolls. He smiles and presses a kiss to her hair. “It just felt too much like a confession to tell you that and not be clear that I want to date you, too.”

 

It’s hard for him to hold back telling her he’s in love with her on the spot, but he tells himself it’s probably too soon and manages to keep it in for a couple of weeks. When he finally does tell her, she just grins and says, “I know.”

  
He’s pretty sure she’s the perfect woman.


End file.
